Wet Paint
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: Eli and Adam are alone in the art room... perfect opportunity for a paint fight! Elidam fluff!


"I'm going to go get something from my locker I should be back in twenty minutes no funny business!" Imogen joked pointing at the two boys with a faux glare.

"Okay Imo," Eli sighed.

"Good," she stated before skipping off and leaving the two boys alone. Adam stood at an easel and toyed with the paintbrush the sat between his index and middle fingers. He brought his hand gently towards his head and rubbed his temple.

"You okay?" his darker companion asked noticing the younger boy's odd behavior. His question was still left unanswered as Adam continued to stare at the blank canvas. "Adam?" Eli asked a little more forceful trying to break his friend from his trance.

"What?" Adam snapped, leaving his trance like state to look in the raven-haired teen's bright green eyes.

"I was just wondering if you were okay you seemed kind of zoned and spacey," Eli stumbled over his words and silently cursed to himself. What was making him so nervous? Adam's blue eyed gaze never left the older boy.

"I guess I was just thinking about..." Adam trailed off not wanting to tell his friend what he was thinking about.

"About?" Eli coaxed.

"Nothing... uh... I mean it had to be something because obviously you can't think about nothing." Adam rambled nervously flicking the empty paintbrush between his fingers, he gasped as if some kind of light bulb went off in his head and dropped the paintbrush.

"Are you sure your okay?" Eli questioned again as he leaned to pick up the paintbrush.

"Um yeah I just..." the brunette dropped off and stuck two fingers in the blue paint. He brought his fingers up and admired the blue paint... before he smeared it on Eli's cheek.

"Dude! What the hell was that for?" Eli yelled.

"Paint fight?" Adam asked weakly. Eli's features softened as he looked at his best friend (and person he may have a crush on) and gave a goofy grin. Eli's response was like Adam's first action except with red paint.

"This means war," Eli yelled jokingly. And that's what happened all hell broke loose and paint went flying. Eli got splattered with blue and Adam looked like a crime scene and was splattered with a bloody red color. The fight continued and Adam decided to tackle the older boy.

"Not fair," Eli protested the smaller boys actions.

"Is so," Adam defended still straddling Eli. They just laid there for a few minutes looking straight into each others eyes. Adam didn't break the stare as he leaned in and captured the darker boy's lips in a kiss. Eli was shocked at first, but soon gave in and started kissing him full on. It was Adam who pulled back in shock though.

"Uh... I'm so sorry... I just..." Adam started to stutter out an apology whilst getting off his friend. Once successfully removed from Eli he sat on one of the art tables and put his head in his hands.

"Dude it's okay, I actually kinda liked it," Eli admitted sheepishly.

"Really?" Adam immediately perked up.

"Really." Eli assured with a smile and pecked Adam's cheek.

"Wait what are you?" Adam questioned before continuing, "I'm not a girl,"

"I know you're not and neither am I so I guess I'm bi or pan... most likely pan. The question Mr. Torres is what are you?" he posed the question as he stepped closer to the boy.

"I guess bisexual because I still like girls," Adam answered honestly "that's why I was being all weird before. I kinda have a crush on you." He admitted as a light blush sprinkled his cheeks.

"Me too, Buddy," Eli agreed still smiling "I have blue, you have red, let's make purple." Eli stated before kissing Adam again with more passion than before

.

.

.

"I left my binder in art," Tori gasped looking in her bag. "I'm gonna go get it." she stated as she stood up.

"I'll come with," Tristan, Maya, and Zig all said at the same time also standing.

"One binder, four people, this is gonna be one hell of a mission," Zig joked while they walked down the hall. They saw the usual Degrassi culture. Jake and Clare were arguing about something, Fiona and Imogen were shamelessly flirting, and Katie, Bianca, and Drew were conversing. They arrived at the art room and opened the art room door not expecting the scene that lay before them. Blue and red paint covered the room some of it mixing and making a purplish color and in the middle of the mess Adam Torres and Eli Goldsworthy, two upperclassmen, stood covered in paint. But that's not the shocking part, no; they stood fully clothed in a layer of paint making out.

"Uh what are you two doing?" Zig was the first to speak.

The taller of the two turned to the gaping freshmen "Isn't it obvious? We're making purple," he stated before grabbing Adam's hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Hey guys I found my binder," Tori exclaimed holding a hot pink binder.

**Author's Note- I'm back! Elidam is also one of my crack-ships. I had this idea while coming home from a paint store it just took me a while to chose a pairing for it. Review! Peace, FabulousMisfit **


End file.
